


I’ll be a star for you

by kiwikihyuk



Series: unfinished and forgotten [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: Kihyun knew he and Minhyuk didn't have each other's names on their wrists, and it never really mattered until it did.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: unfinished and forgotten [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680973
Kudos: 27





	I’ll be a star for you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this one was based on a prompt from the MX fic request forum, but since it's not technically a completed fic I didn't upload it to the collection! I don't often write angst so it was a nice change, but I actually wrote an Astro fic with pretty much the same premise some time ago, so I think I lost steam trying to make this one different. either way, I hope someone finds something of interest in this sliver of a fic!
> 
> title from Boyfriend by Boyfriend because they deserved better and I'll never forgive st*rship for doing them dirty  
> also yeah Wonho's in this and he'll keep appearing in my MX fics, sorry if it bothers you but not really :)
> 
> also since this was a wip before I decided to scrap it, there are parts that aren't developed so I just left my notes + added some clarification in some parts

Upon opening the door, Kihyun frowned. “Hoseok? What are you doing here?”

Hoseok cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. “I just came to say hi, is that okay?”

“Um, yeah, that's fine,” Kihyun stammered, but stepped aside to let his friend in. “Um, where's Minhyuk?”

It was Hoseok’s turn to frown as he leaned against the wall, loosening his shoelaces with one hand. “I don't know, I haven't seen him. Is everything okay?”

“He- He said he was with you.”

“When did he say that?” 

Visibly surprised, Hoseok tucked his shoes into the rack before following Kihyun into the living room. They took a seat on the couch and Hoseok pulled one leg up so he could turn to face Kihyun. 

“Earlier today, around lunch time.” Kihyun’s hands found the hem of his shirt, and he started idly fiddling with it as he tried to make sense of the situation. “He said he was going to have lunch with you.”

Looking up at Hoseok’s face, Kihyun saw the one thing he didn't want to see: pity. Hoseok was looking at him with such sadness and confusion that it made Kihyun angry. Angry because this is what he'd feared, because he was right but he never wanted to be right, because Minhyuk surely wouldn't do this to him, would he? Minhyuk loved him, he did. He'd loved him for years, despite all odds, and he loved Minhyuk in a way he could never love another.

Minhyuk wouldn't do this, would he? But the signs were all there and Kihyun couldn't keep ignoring them, couldn't keep living like things were fine when they were falling apart in his bare hands and  _ oh my god _ he couldn't stop thinking and couldn't start breathing and the hands around him were tight and strong and anchoring him back to reality, back to a reality he didn't want to be in, on the shitty couch where Minhyuk told him he loved him for the first time and was that all a  _ lie? _

He took a deep, shaky breath, the dam bursting and the tears flooding his cheeks, flooding and staining Hoseok’s shirt but the man didn't seem to mind as he kept on soothing him and running a hand up and down his back. 

“He wouldn't… He wouldn't do that to me, right?” Kihyun finally managed to get out, voice raspy and throat dry. “He wouldn't…”

“I'm sure there's an explanation, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok murmured, but Kihyun hated how unsure he sounded. But that's just who Hoseok was, he wore his heart on his sleeve, unable to hide how he truly felt about any situation.

The door rattled only a half hour later, signalling that Minhyuk was home.

“Kihyunnie?” he called out from the door as he kicked his shoes off, then padded into the living room, only to stop short at the sight.

“Hey, Min,” Kihyun sniffled as he looked up at his boyfriend, comfortable in his spot between Hoseok’s arms. “How was lunch?”

Minhyuk blanched. “I know what it looks like, but I can explain.”

Kihyun held onto Hoseok tighter, fearing what was going to come out of Minhyuk's mouth. The other man took a breath, squared his shoulders and looked at Kihyun with a conflicted look on his face.

“I met my soulmate.”

Those four words hit Kihyun like a freight train, forcing him to shut his eyes at the force of the impact. 

Voice and gaze unsteady, Kihyun looked up at Minhyuk, asked, “When did you first meet?”

“I…” Minhyuk trailed off, no longer able to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Maybe I should go,” Hoseok murmured softly. He squeezed Kihyun tight one last time before getting off the couch and walking to the door, not without clipping Minhyuk in the shoulder on his way out. Minhyuk didn’t even flinch - he had probably expected it.

They were quiet as Hoseok put his shoes on, Minhyuk staring at the ground while Kihyun stared at him. He briefly looked away when Hoseok stepped out of the door to wish him a safe trip back, but it was only when the door clicked shut that Minhyuk finally looked up at him.

“Can I sit by you?”

Kihyun only moved to one end of the couch, making it clear he didn’t want him near.

With a sigh, Minhyuk sat on the other end, hands coming to wrap around his knees.

“I met him on Monday.” _ Six days ago _ . “He works for one of the artists we’re working with. I just happened to see his tattoo and pointed out that it was my name, and… Yeah. We decided to meet for lunch today, just to talk about the whole situation. I promise you, Kihyun, it’s not going to change anything between us. I made it very clear to him that I had you and  _ you’re _ the one I’m going to spend the rest of my life with.”

Kihyun shook his head, disbelief painting his features. He couldn't wrap his head around what Minhyuk was telling him. “Why did you lie to me, then?”

“I didn’t know how you’d react…”

“So you thought lying to me was a better way to go about it?” Kihyun would be furious if he wasn’t so hurt.

“Please, Kihyun… I promise you it’s not like that.” Minhyuk reached out to take his hand, but he withdrew it quickly, not wanting to be touched. He even moved further on the couch and Minhyuk’s shoulders fell.

“Baby… I’m really, truly sorry. I was scared, I didn’t want you to think that… That something was going to happen between him and I.”

Suddenly, something dawned on Kihyun. His eyebrows furrowed, he looked up at Minhyuk.

“Did you think I wouldn’t have wanted you to meet up with him? That somehow I would be so… So insecure that I wouldn’t even let you talk to your  _ soulmate?” _

When Minhyuk fell silent, Kihyun had his answer. Quietly, he stood up from the couch, located his wallet and keys before making his way to the front door. He had already slipped on his shoes and pulled a jacket down from the coat rack when Minhyuk finally spoke up.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.” Kihyun’s response was curt. “Don’t go looking for me.”

And before the other man could say anything, Kihyun was out the door.

Naturally, he ended up finding himself at Hoseok’s doorstep.

Hoseok had ushered him in, fussing over him the moment he crossed the threshold. He made him tea and gave him fluffy blankets, insisting on him not moving. 

“We didn't break up,” Kihyun pointed out, trying to sound amused but probably failing, judging by the pitiful look on Hoseok’s face.

“Did he tell you why he lied?” Hoseok asked softly, uncertain as to how to bring up the subject.

Kihyun shook his head. “Not really. But… I think he felt like I’d forbid him from seeing his soulmate or some shit like that. But I wouldn’t, Hoseok. Who am I to come in the way of fate? I’d just want honesty…”

Hoseok sighed. “You guys must’ve talked about this before, though…”

“Of course,” Kihyun snorted. “We knew we’d meet our soulmates eventually but we just promised to be  _ honest _ with each other. I don’t see myself with anyone other than him... We said the names on our wrists don’t mean shit, but how can I believe that he feels the same after this?”

“Oh Ki…”

“Everyone warned us this would happen. I guess I should’ve listened.”

They were quiet for a bit, Kihyun sipping his tea silently, then Hoseok asked, “Has he tried to contact you?”

Kihyun put the cup down to check his phone, then shook his head. “I guess he knows better than that…”

**[Kihyun spends the night at Hoseok’s and this takes place the next day.]**

His phone vibrated itself off the center table, surprising both him and Hoseok. With a resigned sigh, he reached over to pick it up and check who was calling.

“It’s him.”

“Are you going to pick up?”

Kihyun looked up at his friend. “I don’t know.”

Before he could make up his mind, though, the call ended, but a second later his phone began vibrating again with a flurry of messages.

_ minhyuk ♡ _

_ > I’m sorry I called _

_ > I know you need your space when you’re angry _

_ > I know you don’t want to talk to me _

_ > you don’t have to answer any of these _

_ > I just need you to know that I fucking love you, so much _

_ > and I’m so so sorry Kihyun I fucked up _

_ > please take as much time as you need and I’ll be here when you’re ready to come back, if you want me to be _

_ > and if you don’t, I understand _

_ > I’m sorry _

**[Kihyun goes back home in the evening after Hyungwon tells him Minhyuk is staying with him. He answers Minhyuk after a day and they meet to talk.]**

“I’m sorry for texting you so much,” Minhyuk murmured. “I just. I felt selfish, like if I gave you too much space, I’d be letting you go. Kihyun… You don’t have to believe me but I don’t want to let you go.”

“I don’t know what to believe.” Kihyun was never one to mince his words, especially when he was hurt. He looked straight at Minhyuk, who was sitting across the table from him, and said “You haven’t made it easy for me to believe you.”

The hurt that flashed on Minhyuk’s face made Kihyun’s chest clench. He hated seeing him hurt, he hated knowing he was the one causing the pain, but he was hurt, too. 

“You’ve never lied to me before, not as far as I know,” he continued. “Never about something so big. We talked about this exact situation, Minhyuk. Why did you think this was the best way to go about it?”

“I-” Minhyuk hung his head. “I don’t know. I thought… I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“But you did.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m not- I don’t want to defend my actions.” Minhyuk then raised his head and locked eyes with Kihyun. “I should have been honest with you.”

“Did you think that you might want to try things out with him?”

“Absolutely not.” His gaze was firm. “That thought never even crossed my mind.”

Kihyun sighed. “I don’t understand, then.”

**[They talk, Kihyun forgives Minhyuk but it takes them a while to get back to how they were, obviously. Minhyuk introduces him to his soulmate (Jooheon) and while Kihyun likes him, he’s still a bit wary. Minhyuk reassures him that no one can replace him.]**

Turning onto his side, Minhyuk faced Kihyun before reaching under the sheets to take his hand.

“You’re it for me, you know?” He kissed Kihyun’s knuckles before interlacing their fingers. “It’ll always be you. Even if you decide you’d rather be with your soulmate when he comes around, or if you’d rather be with anyone who isn’t me. I’ll always be here, you’ll always be the only one in my heart.”

Kihyun sighed softly, moving his hand so he could cup Minhyuk’s face, Minhyuk still holding onto his wrist. He ran his thumb over the soft skin of his cheek, eliciting the slightest of smiles from the other man. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing you’re it for me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just think joohyuk soulmates but kihyuk twin flames
> 
> anyhow, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](https://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kiwikihyuk) and yell at me to actually finish a fic for once


End file.
